


Um Requiem para Merlin

by AyzuLK



Series: A casa [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Death Fic, F/M, Ghost Uchiha Itachi, Ghosts, M/M, Spin Off, Witchcraft, alternative universe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: -Sabe quem você seria na história? Merlin.-Merlin? - Itachi virou o rosto de forma curiosa, e Shisui sentiu vontade de apertar as bochechas dele como as senhoras queriam fazer com ele na missa de domingo.-É. Você é esperto e pensa antes de fazer as coisas. Papai disse que eu não faço muito isso. Então se eu sou Arthur, você é Merlin.Na sua cabeça isso fazia total sentido. E pelo sorriso de Itachi, na dele também.E com a facilidade que só as crianças possuem, a partir daquele dia, eles se tornaram melhores amigos.........................Spin-off de A casa.
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko & Uchiha Shisui, Past Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, Past Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Shisui & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: A casa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711753
Kudos: 6





	Um Requiem para Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Esse é o spin-off de 'A casa', então para melhor entendimento da fic, é necessário ter lido antes.

Eles se conheceram na reunião anual da família. Era uma tradição desde que saíram do Japão, mas era a primeira vez em que Shisui estava indo. Na verdade, até aquele ponto ele não conhecia outras pessoas da família, e desde que lembrava, eram só ele e seu pai.

Shisui não tinha do que reclamar, o velho Kagami era um ótimo pai, e mesmo que não falassem sobre sua mãe – ele ouvira boatos que ela havia ido embora quando ele nasceu -, não se pode sentir falta do que nunca conheceu, certo? Ele tinha seu pai e suas histórias do Rei Arthur toda noite, ele tinha a orla e o farol, os passeios de domingo e as aventuras com Anko e outras crianças locais. Com oito anos, aquele era seu mundo, e estava satisfeito com ele.

Dito isso, não negava o fato que estava muito, mas muito curioso sobre os parentes que iam ver. Seu pai havia dito que eles estavam espalhados pelo país, e que nem todos iriam vir, mas boa parte estaria lá. Naquele ano eles não teriam uma desculpa para faltar já que a reunião era em Salem, bem do lado.

E assim, naquela manhã de domingo os dois saíram da balsa e pegaram um carro até Salem, batendo na porta de uma casa extraordinária. Shisui segurava a mão do pai, mas diferente de outras crianças não era nenhum pouco tímido enquanto cumprimentava todo mundo. Alguns o olhavam de forma estranha enquanto Kagami ria.

-Esse é peculiar. – Uma mulher com um sorriso bonito falou, se agachando ao seu lado. – Parece muito com você, Kagami.

-Graças a Deus. Essa família já tem gente constipada demais.

-Kagami! – A mulher ralhou, mas havia divertimento em seus olhos. – Hein, Shisui-kun. Prazer em conhecer, sou sua tia Mikoto. E vocês dois, parem de se esconder. Ele não vai morder vocês.

Só então Shisui notou que havia duas crianças atrás da mulher. Um deles era um bebê, não devia ter mais de dois anos e estava agarrado ao outro garoto. Esse era mais próximo da sua idade, mas ainda parecia mais novo, e o fitava com curiosidade, uma mão segurando no vestido da mulher – tia Mikoto –, a outra segurando o bebê de forma protetora.

-Oi! – Shisui acenou de forma animada. – Sou Shisui.

O garoto não falou nada, fitando entre ele e a mãe, e então o bebê.

-Ele é o Itachi, o pequenino é Sasuke. Não desanime Shisui-kun, ele é só tímido. Itachi-kun, por que não mostra a casa ao Shisui-kun?

-Sasuke?

A voz do garoto era baixa, e mais adulta do que esperava.

-Eu cuido do Sasuke.

O garoto pareceu incerto, mas cedeu.

Shisui olhou o pai que sorriu.

-Vai lá Rei, mas não vá aprontar. Não faça o que eu não faria.

-Isso não é um bom conselho. – A mulher suspirou.

-Eu tento o meu melhor. Cadê seu marido? Se escondendo das pessoas de novo?

-Kagami!

................................

Itachi era calado e um tanto adulto demais para alguém de seis anos. Ele tocava piano, e o quarto tinha muitos livros e poucos brinquedos, e a única coisa colorida que viu foi uma parede cheia de desenhos.

-Sasuke que fez. – Ele falou com uma ponta de orgulho.

Shisui percebeu então que o único momento em que ele parecia se empolgar era quando falava do irmão.

Shisui, que estava acostumado com Anko, não sabia bem o que fazer ao redor dele, então apenas agiu normalmente e tentou o incluir quando as outras crianças se aproximaram. Uma garota principalmente...

-Sou Izumi!

...Parecia bem determinada em brincar com os dois, mas Itachi não parecia muito à vontade. Ainda assim ele foi, e Shisui percebeu que apesar do jeito dele, o garoto mais novo era muito gentil e não gostava de decepcionar as pessoas, mesmo quando não estava se sentindo bem fazendo alguma coisa.

Por isso na primeira oportunidade ele arranjou uma brecha para os dois fugirem.

Atrás da casa havia um pequeno córrego, e os dois se esconderam lá. Itachi parecia confuso, mas aliviado por estar longe dos outros.

-Hum...

-Pode perguntar. – Shisui riu enquanto saltava das pedras no rio, Itachi logo atrás, indo de forma mais cuidadosa para não se molhar.

-Seu pai te chamou de Rei?

-Ahh, Sou o Rei Arthur! Quer dizer, não exatamente, mas nas histórias eu sempre sou! Porque ele não tem medo, e eu também não! – Itachi o olhou confuso e Shisui parou de forma abrupta, os olhos arregalados. – Você não sabe quem é rei Arthur.

-Hum, não?

Shisui segurou a mão do primo seriamente.

-Pobre criança. Vem, eu te conto.

Itachi tinha um sorriso bonito, mesmo que bem pequeno.

.............................................

-Ele morreu?

-Bem, sim. Ele existiu há muito, muito tempo, e as pessoas não vivem tanto tempo certo?

Itachi assentiu, porque fazia sentido, mas ainda parecia triste. Shisui tinha gostado da empolgação – pequena, mas lá. Ele estava ficando bom na 'leitura Itachiana'-, por isso resolveu mudar de assunto.

-Sabe quem você seria na história?

Curiosidade. Bingo.

-Hum?

-Merlin.

-Merlin? – Itachi virou o rosto de forma curiosa, e Shisui sentiu vontade de apertar as bochechas dele como as senhoras queriam fazer com ele na missa de domingo.

-É. Você é esperto, e pensa antes de fazer as coisas. Papai disse que eu não faço muito isso. Então se eu sou Arthur, você é Merlin.

Na sua cabeça isso fazia total sentido.

E pelo sorriso de Itachi, na dele também.

E com a facilidade que só as crianças possuem, a partir daquele dia, eles se tornaram melhores amigos.

.......................................

Ao longo dos anos, os dois estabeleceram um sistema. Itachi e Sasuke acabaram se tornando visitas comuns nas férias em Nahant, e quando eles não vinham, Shisui ia os ver. As próximas reuniões anuais não pareciam mais tão estranhas aos dois, já que podiam se ver.

Com um tempo Itachi se aproximou dos outros, ele conversava com Izumi mais do que com os demais, mas ainda passava mais tempo com Shisui do que qualquer um.

Bem, exceto Sasuke.

Sasuke, se possível, era pior do que Itachi para se socializar. Com as pessoas conhecidas ele era uma criança amável – principalmente com o irmão -, mas com os demais ele era arredio e se o perturbassem demais um tanto rude. Izumi ficava horrorizada com isso, mas Shisui particularmente adorava a sinceridade do primo. Talvez porque ele era uma das pessoas com que Sasuke não era uma mula, e se ele não tomasse tempo demais dos momentos Sasuke-Itachi, ele estava seguro da língua ferina do priminho.

Então, geralmente era apenas os três. Às vezes Izumi, em Nahant Anko também grudava neles – para horror de Sasuke, a garota adorava pisar nos calos dele – e Shisui estava satisfeito com isso.

..........................................

Quando tinha 15 anos, Shisui sabia que um dia iria embora de Nahant. Seu pai também sabia disso, e todos que o conheciam. Ele amava o lugar, mas a ilha era pequena demais para seus sonhos.

Ele planejava partir aos 18, fazer uma viagem ao redor do país, provavelmente levar Itachi e Anko com ele. E então ir ao colégio, e decidir o que fazer da vida depois disso.

Esse era o plano, pelo menos.

Naquele ano a reunião foi em Nahant pela primeira vez, e Itachi e Sasuke insistiram em ficar para a noite, apesar do restante da família não gostar muito da ilha. Os moradores também, na maioria, não eram muito amigáveis com Uchihas. Mesmo Kagami, que era amado, já tinha tido problemas coma velha guarda pelas histórias que rondavam sobre os crimes de anos atrás.

Sasuke dormia e roncava no beliche de cima, Itachi dormia na debaixo, e Shisui havia colocado um colchão ao lado dele, os dois conversando quietamente e rindo de vez em quando das coisas que Sasuke falava dormindo.

-Izumi me beijou.

Itachi falou de forma tão repentina que o deixou sem saber o que falar. E isso realmente não devia ser uma surpresa. Apesar de só ter 13 anos, Itachi já chamava bastante atenção das garotas, e Izumi nunca escondeu o interesse dela também.

-E como foi? – Perguntou hesitante.

-Foi...estranho. Eu acho. Ela também achou.

Shisui não sabia o que dizer, ou mesmo o que sentir sobre isso.

-Você já...?

Riu com a pergunta constrangida e recebeu um travesseiro na cara. Podia imaginar a cara vermelha de Itachi na escuridão. Era tão raro o ver sem compostura. Itachi, que tocava piano e tinha toda a classe que seu pai dizia que Shisui veio faltando quando foi feito.

-Já beijei, se foi o que perguntou.

-Anko?

-Yep.

-Você gostou?

Ele havia gostado? Definitivamente. Repetiria? De nenhuma forma. Anko era...um tanto demais as vezes. Shisui preferia algo _diferente._

-Foi estranho. – Concluiu. – Foi bem Anko.

Ouviu uma risada abafada e se deu por satisfeito.

.....................................

A viagem estava preparada, tudo organizado. Itachi havia ficado de férias e ido para Nahant, mas Sasuke havia ficado em Salem para viajar com os pais, já que não poderia ir com Shisui e o irmão para a 'tal viagem idiota'.

Anko havia ido para o café naquele dia, juntando dinheiro para a grande aventura, então eram só os dois quando aconteceu.

Não foi nada como nos filmes, ou um grande _bum_. E Shisui nem mesmo tinha certeza quem havia começado, mas provavelmente havia sido ele. Já fazia um tempo que ele havia percebido que o que sentia por Itachi não era apenas amizade. Com dezesseis anos, Itachi era de longe a pessoa mais bonita que conhecia, e também a mais inteligente e gentil.

Anko havia rido horrores dele quando ele percebeu isso, dando a entender que era algo óbvio há mais tempo do que imaginava. Talvez não fosse muito discreto, ainda mais quando Itachi havia chegado naquelas férias e tirado a camisa ao entrar no mar e bem...Shisui não era cego.

Então não perdia uma boa oportunidade.

Os dois estavam na sala assistindo Ghost, Itachi deitado no sofá, Shisui sentado no chão ao lado dele. Em um minuto os dois estavam discutindo sobre o filme, e no outro estavam se agarrando no sofá.

Simples assim.

E em determinado momento, Shisui havia olhando para Itachi abaixo de si no sofá, o cabelo embaraçado de uma forma que nem sabia como iam resolver depois, o rosto corado e os lábios inchados, e os dois pausaram aturdidos pelo o que havia acontecido.

Shisui não sabia o que dizer, ou fazer. Ghost terminava na tela, e eles tinham perdido o final. E ele apenas sabia que não queria que aquilo acabasse.

-Merlin? – perguntou sem fôlego.

-Hum?

-Você acha que fantasmas existem?

Itachi o olhou incrédulo, e então o empurrou do sofá.

Shisui gargalhou, satisfeito.

.................................

Os dois recolocaram o filme no videocassete.

E perderam o final de novo.

......................................

Dois dias antes da viagem Kagami Uchiha desmaiou perto do farol.

Uma viagem ao médico e mais exames mostraram um tumor do tamanho de uma cereja em seu pâncreas. Depois de meses dele escondendo os sintomas.

Eles, obviamente, cancelaram a viagem.

......................................

Tia Mikoto era uma presença tão constante ao seu lado no último ano em que cuidava do pai, que não devia ter se surpreendido quando ela se mudou de vez com a família para a ilha.

Apenas se sentia grato, acima de tudo. Ele não sabia se conseguiria fazer aquilo sozinho. Com Mikoto, Itachi, Anko e até mesmo Sasuke o ajudando, ele soube que não estava.

E quando os exames vieram com a boa notícia da remissão, Shisui sentiu que respirava pela primeira vez nos últimos 18 meses.

Seu pai estava de volta em casa e bem, com ajuda de Mikoto e Itachi ele havia feito cursos online o bastante para poder aplicar para o colégio em um ano, e talvez até mesmo ir junto com Itachi para Nova Iorque se tudo desse certo. Porque ele tinha certeza que Itachi entraria em Juilliard, isso não era uma questão.

E ele iria para onde Itachi fosse, isso também não podia ser uma questão. E com Mikoto na ilha, podia se sentir menos temeroso de sair de perto do pai.

E Itachi. Itachi fazia tudo ficar melhor. O _crush_ hesitante dos dois havia evoluído para algo forte e persistido no momento em que ele mais precisou. Resistido a todo o inferno que havia sido o ultimo ano da sua vida, e naquele ponto, com quase 20 anos, Shisui sabia que por parte dele, Merlin nunca se livraria mais dele na vida.

Shisui amava Itachi, e eles iriam sair dali juntos, ir ao colégio e fazer a vida deles e viver todos os sonhos que tinham.

.....................................

Três meses depois, no último dia de outubro, tudo deu errado.

Itachi estava morto, e não tinha mais sonho nenhum a ser vivido.

Shisui acabou saindo da ilha de qualquer forma.

Kagami havia arrumado as malas dos três depois do fim das investigações, colocado ele e Sasuke na balsa e os três partiram sem olhar para trás.

........................................

Era seu último ano no colégio de direito quando Sasuke lhe ligou no meio da madrugada.

O câncer do seu pai tinha retornado.

Dessa vez a luta durou três meses, em que os dois revezaram em cuidar dele, entre hospitais e provas, e visitas de familiares que haviam passado anos sem dar a mínima para eles três.

Dessa vez o câncer venceu Kagami Uchiha, mas ele deu a ele a luta da sua vida até o fim.

E quando os dois voltaram do enterro, exaustos e com um peso nas costas, cada um indo para seu quarto na casa vazia, enquanto Shisui pensava no que fazer dali para frente, foi quando aconteceu.

Foi a primeira vez em que ele sonhou com Itachi.

_Ele estava na sala da casa em Salem de quando eram crianças, tocando o piano uma música triste demais. Shisui se aproximou no sonho e o abraçou por trás, encostando o queixo no cabelo dele buscando conforto._

_-Que música é essa, Merlin? – ele sussurrou com a voz embargada._

_-Um réquiem._

_Itachi segurou suas mãos e olhou para cima, o rosto pálido, um sorriso triste._

E Shisui acordou.

........................................

Ele sonhou com Itachi todos os dias naquela semana. As vezes no piano, as vezes na praia ou no farol. Sempre havia aquela música, e ele sempre o abraçava em conforto, mesmo que sempre fosse tão frio.

O sonho sempre terminava de forma abrupta, como se o tempo dos dois fosse limitado demais.

Shisui não sabia se acordava se sentindo melhor ou pior.

..................................

A primeira vez que ele pensou que esses sonhos não eram comuns, ele já havia entrado na academia.

Estava cochilando no sofá e sonhou com Itachi sentado ao seu lado com um telefone na mão, a voz urgente e firme.

- _Ligue agora, ligue para ele. Diga para não ir._

Shisui acordou de forma abrupta,

Olhou aturdido, estava sentado no sofá, segurando o celular. O dedo no botão de ligar para Sasuke.

E aquela necessidade estranha.

Ele ligou, e depois de alguns minutos de conversa com um Sasuke mal-humorado pela hora, ele lembrou do sonho.

-Vai há algum lugar hoje?

-Vou. – Sasuke perguntou confuso. – Por quê?

Ele apertou o celular, a frase martelando em sua cabeça.

-Você confia em mim, Sasuke?

-Shisui, o que diabos...

-Confia?

-Sabe que sim, idiota.

-Não vai então. Só uma sensação. Não vai.

-Você é tão estranho, mas não quero ir mesmo. Agora me deixa estudar.

.....................................

O carro dos amigos com que Sasuke iria sair sofreu um acidente naquela noite.

Ninguém sobreviveu.

.......................................

Os sonhos continuaram, de forma irregular. Shisui os aceitava e os esperava. Nem sempre eram bons, mas os que eram sempre o faziam seguir em frente.

_'Você acha que fantasmas existem?'_

Era como ter Itachi de volta.

..............................................

Shisui conheceu Naruto Uzumaki de uma forma bem peculiar. Ele era filho do casal que havia praticamente criado Kakashi, que era seu parceiro na policia desde que havia entrado no departamento em Tóquio.

Ele havia se mudado para o Japão há um ano, Sasuke tendo ficado em Nova Iorque.

Basicamente, havia acontecido um crime, eles estavam investigando, e os repórteres cobrindo o caso, quando Kakashi começou a discutir com um dos repórteres perto dos carros. Por um momento Shisui pensou em intervir, até perceber que o idiota do seu parceiro deveria conhecer o sujeito, já que havia arrancado uma das luvas que ele usava e erguido a mão o mais alto possível para o outro não conseguir pegar.

O idiota ria enquanto o sujeito o xingava com um repertório que Shisui até aquele ponto nem sabia que existia.

Foi quando Kurenai passou por eles levando uma caixa.

O sujeito tropeçou e segurou nela e na caixa.

Os olhos ficando distantes, e então praticamente gritando para todo mundo ouvir.

-Cacete! Foi o namorado que matou!

E assim tudo começou.

........................................................

Naruto lhe lembrava um pouco Anko, mas menos psicótico, então os dois se deram muito bem. Era como ter um Sasuke para cuidar, mas menos mal-humorado e de bem com a vida.

Ele podia falar com ele sobre Itachi sem medo também. Naruto entenderia como ninguém sobre isso. Aparentemente a criação de Naruto havia sido bem...peculiar nesse aspecto.

Logo ele havia conhecido Hinata também, e o pequeno Boruto.

E ele foi um dos primeiros a segurar a pequena Himawari quando ela nasceu.

Quando ele recebeu a ligação sobre o acidente, ele sentiu que arrancavam o tapete debaixo dos seus pés de novo.

.......................................................

Aconteceu como sempre acontecia. Logo depois do enterro ele foi ao apartamento depois de falhar em falar com Naruto, e o deixando na mão dos Hyuuga.

Olhar Naruto também lhe doía, e estava sendo um pouco covarde sim. Os olhos azuis opacos o perseguiam. A forma como ele parecia fora do ar durante o funeral, como apenas uma casca, lhe lembrava de Sasuke tantos anos atrás.

Quando Itachi veio, foi breve e urgente.

_-Não deixe ele fazer isso._

E Shisui sabia exatamente o que significava.

Ele o encontrou no apartamento, com o urso de Himawari no braço e um vidro de remédios vazio no chão.

Alguns minutos, quase havia chegado tarde demais.

.........................................................

Shisui não o culpava pelas coisas que ele havia dito ao acordar no hospital.

Ele sabia o que havia feito, ele sentia que o sangue dos Uzumaki estava em suas mãos também. Ele pensava e pensava o que poderia ter feito diferente.

Naruto não queria trabalhar nos casos, mas não conseguia dizer não.

Exatamente como Itachi.

Quando ele saiu do hospital, ele foi até a delegacia e pediu seu desligamento. No fim daquela semana ele havia ido embora do Japão.

...........................................................

Um ano depois, Sasuke lhe ligou e contou sobre Sarada.

Sarada, a luz da vida dos dois nos últimos tempos. Que tinha a teimosia de Sasuke, a inteligência absurda da mãe, e a gentileza que lembrava tanto Itachi que as vezes doía olhar para ela.

Kakashi veio do Japão para ajudar quando ligou. Depois de semanas sem sucesso, ele sabia que tinha que alcançar Naruto novamente.

Ele não perderia mais ninguém.

................................................

Como sempre, Naruto conseguia resolver as coisas.

Do jeito dele, mas resolveu.

............................................

-Então, nós acabamos de destruir uma casa centenária, e violamos um túmulo. – Shisui comentou enquanto limpava a lama no chuveiro.

Ele se sentia sujo, e as coisas que tinha visto nos últimos dias queria mais que tudo esquecer. A viagem ao cemitério havia sido peculiar, e não havia sido muito agradável sentir a presença de Tajima enquanto se livravam dos restos do maldito.

Sasuke estava no hospital com Sarada. Naruto e ele estavam bem felizes em não o meter nisso.

-Estou me sentindo um Winchester. – Naruto comentou do quarto. – Eu sou o Dean, e você o Sam.

Só Naruto para o fazer rir nessa hora.

Saiu do banheiro e o outro o esperava, solene.

Seu sorriso morreu ao ver o que ele tinha nas mãos.

-Quer fazer isso onde?

Shisui olhou o diário, e sabia que ele apenas não havia queimado ainda por ele. Naruto queria lhe dar uma chance de se despedir.

.......................................

O farol estava do mesmo jeito, preservado. Pensou que viria seu pai sair de lá a qualquer instante, ou Itachi acenar do topo, onde sempre o esperava.

Os dois fizeram a fogueira pequena, e Naruto fez um circulo ao redor com algo que preferia não perguntar. Apesar das piadas, ele parecia saber exatamente o que fazia quando envolvia o sobrenatural. Algo que seu avô havia lhe ensinando bem.

Naruto pegou o diário com cuidado. Ele não havia deixado nenhum dos dois encostar nele desde que tudo aconteceu.

Os olhos azuis fitaram os seus esperando.

Shisui não sabia o que esperar, ou se tinha que fazer algo.

Então apenas fechou os olhos e fez uma prece. O diário foi ao fogo, e as chamas ficaram azuis. Um vento forte varreu a orla, mas o fogo não se apagou.

-Feche os olhos. – Naruto pediu suavemente.

Não sabia a razão, mas obedeceu.

Ele podia sentir. Um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha. Uma sensação errada em sua pele. Os pelos da sua nuca se eriçarem, e as vozes, que mais pareciam o som do vento.

Ele não sabia o que Naruto estava vendo, mas a mão dele apertou seu braço e não o largou até o fim.

A sensação aos poucos foi desaparecendo, e perto do fim, ainda de olhos fechados, ele ouviu o som conhecido.

O réquiem de anos atrás, triste e nostálgico.

Naruto prendeu a respiração ao seu lado e sentiu braços frios ao redor do seu corpo o abraçando por trás brevemente, suavemente.

Shisui sorriu.

-Adeus, Merlin.

E assim como veio, a sensação se foi.

Naruto suspirou.

-Acabou.

Abriu os olhos, a fogueira havia apagado, o diário se tornado cinzas. Ao redor do círculo, a terra havia se tornado escura.

Na areia da praia, ao redor da fogueira, haviam várias pegadas, como se segundos atrás estivessem cercados de pessoas.

Os dois se livraram de tudo em silêncio, e nunca mais tocaram no assunto.

........................................

Shisui nunca mais sonhou com Itachi.

Deixar Merlin ir havia sido a coisa mais difícil que havia feito na vida.

Ao menos dessa vez, havia conseguido se despedir.


End file.
